Magical Project Yu Yu!
by Sarah aka Celebi
Summary: When two magical girls are dead set on conquering the Makai, what will Koenma do! Fight magical girl with magical girl of course! Kurama is recruited as the first, but it seems he's got some allies somewhere out there.
1. He is the one called Sailor Kurama!

Magical Project Yu Yu!  
  
By: Sarah aka Celebi  
  
=================  
  
a/n: Okay, now I just RANDOMLY (Yeah right.) picked one of the messed up ideas from my New Years fic and decided to make a full fic one it. XD I was bored. So sue me… Well actually, YOU CAN'T SUE ME! *insert evil, maniacal laughter* You can't sue me because I'm putting up a DISCLAIMER!  
  
!Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or any magical girl series that I stole ideas from.!  
  
*cough*…I'm hyper.  
  
Warnings: Swearing, hints of yaoi, guys in sailor fuku.  
  
=================  
  
It was an average day in the Reikai. Koenma was stamping papers. Koenma often stamps papers. He stamps papers because evidently his father has more important things to do. Coughgolfingcough. Anyways. Koenma was stamping papers, when suddenly Botan rushed in, knocking over many poor onis. The onis often get knocked over.  
  
"Koenma sir! We've got a problem!" Botan exclaimed as she came to a halt at Koenma's desk.  
  
"Yes, Botan. What is it?" he asked, not even looking up from his paperwork.  
  
"This is big! Two crazy psychos have conquered a rather large portion of the Makai! Even more their forbidding any souls in their realm to go to the afterlife!"  
  
"Botan, I highly doubt any demons would have the power to do THAT," Koenma stated, shuffling the papers.  
  
"That's the issue. They're not demons… they're…magical girls," Botan mumbled. Koenma almost choked on his pacifier.  
  
"WHAAAAAAAT?!"  
  
"They're magical girls, Koenma sir!" Botan repeated.  
  
"Yes, yes, I heard that! But…how did magical girls…?"  
  
"They're magical girls, Koenma sir! You know they defy the laws of the Reikai!"  
  
"Yes…yes… We'll have to do something then…" Koenma muttered.  
  
"Any ideas?" Botan asked.  
  
"Well…we could always fight magical girl with magical girl," Koenma said, staring pointedly at Botan.  
  
"Me? No way Koenma sir! I don't have the right figure for a mini-skirt!" Botan exclaimed. Botan was dead set against being stuck saving the world. "I mean, even KURAMA would be a better choice!" Botan declared nervously. Koenma gave her a look, and there was silence for a few minutes.  
  
"You're right…" Koenma admitted, Botan breathed a sigh of relief. "Go inform Kurama," he ordered. Botan did a double take.  
  
"Do what?" she asked.  
  
"Go. Inform. Kurama," Koenma repeated.  
  
"But…why?" Botan nervously asked. Koenma looked her straight in the eye.  
  
"He's going to be our new magical girl."  
  
________________________________  
  
Botan fretfully flew towards Yusuke's house where the meeting was being held. She had to inform Kurama of his new…'promotion' in front of the whole group. She shimpered slightly before diving down and through the open window. Everyone looked up at her.  
  
"Yo, Botan," Yusuke greeted before returning to the video game he was beating Kuwabara on.  
  
"You've got to be cheating, Urameshi!" Kuwabara declared. "Oh, and hi Botan," he added.  
  
"Hn," Hiei said.  
  
"Hello, Botan," Kurama said with a smile, making her feel a twinge of guilt.  
  
"Er…Hi guys," she said shakily. Yusuke paused the game and looks up to her.  
  
"So what does pacifier-breath want to tell us?" he asked.  
  
"Well… you see, in Makai these two magical girls, and they're conquering right and left! Any souls in their realm are restricted from going to the afterlife!" Botan explained.  
  
"So he called us here so we could take out two ningen girls in short skirts?" Hiei asked, annoyed.  
  
"Well…not…really," Botan muttered. "Only…one of you has to," he said.  
  
"Hope it's not me," Kuwabara declared under his breath. Botan quickly shook her head. Kuwabara as a magical girl, BAD IMAGE.  
  
"You see… Koenma suggested we fight magical girl with magical girl," Botan began.  
  
"But none of us are girls, who gets stuck with the job?" Yusuke asked. All the boys suddenly got it, and looked pointedly at Kurama.  
  
"Uh… Everyone… meet…Sailor Kurama," Botan introduced.  
  
___________________________  
  
Kurama fumed as Botan was fitting him for his sailor fuku later. This was embarrassing! Even if he was the most feminine member of the team, it didn't give them the right to do this!  
  
"Okay…perfect!" Botan declared as she stood up and typed something into her compact. "Koenma will have someone working on a magical girl transformation wand in no time!"  
  
"Do I HAVE to do this?…" Kurama whined. He usually didn't whine. Whining wasn't something a prideful youko usually did, but prideful youko did NOT like to become magical girls.  
  
"I'm sorry Kurama, but yes!" Botan stated.  
  
___________________________  
  
Meanwhile, up in wherever they make magical girl transformation wands, a rouge magical girl plotted.  
  
"Hee hee… Let's see… If I press THAT button, the machine should go BOOM!" the masked magical girl giggled. "And then no competition for me and my companion to the rule the Makai with our magical girl powers!" she declared, laughing maniacally. She watched as the incompetent onis began the large machine.  
  
Then she scurried over to where the button was, unnoticed by the onis. It's plot immunity, I tell you. So of course, she pushed the big, red button that clearly said 'DO NOT TOUCH' on it. Then she cackled and disappeared.  
  
"No one shall rise to challenge Magical Girl Mew Tanuki!" she declared as she ran off. The machine went haywire, and exploded. But instead of destroying the wands, as Mew Tanuki had planned, it shot out four other wands to different bishonen all over the Makai and Ningenkai. Left in the rubble, was a glowing, red, rose shaped transformation wand.  
  
"…How many magical girls did Lord Koenma say he needed?" Mike the oni asked.  
  
"One," answered Fred the oni.  
  
"Well…it appears he's getting five," Mike muttered.  
  
_______________________________  
  
a/n: How…cliché! Heh. I was just really bored…  
  
Next chapter! Kurama's first magical girl battle, and a new ally… TOUYA?!  
  
R&R- Because it makes the author happy. 


	2. Enter Sailor Touya!

Magical Project Yu Yu!  
  
By: Sarah aka Celebi.  
  
=================  
  
a/n: Well, here's chapter two!  
  
Warning and Disclaimer: Same as last chapter.  
  
___________________  
  
Kurama blinked as Koenma handed him the rose-shaped, glowing wand.  
  
"This is your transformation wand," Koenma told him. "When you want to transform, you simply hold it up and say 'Magic Petal Transformation,'" he finished. "The magical girls probably will ignore the Ningenkai, so we're re-positioning you to the Makai."  
  
"All of us?" Kurama asked. Koenma nodded. "But what about the other crimes?" Koenma rolled his eyes.   
  
"Kurama, you know we don't have any 'other crimes'… those are easily bribed away," Koenma leaned back in his chair. Kurama just decided not to comment.   
  
"Erm…So all I have to do is save the day whenever something goes awry?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Well…no. Turns out someone sabotaged our machine and a few other wands were made," Koenma started.  
  
"Which means there are more magical…'girls'," Kurama finished. Using the term 'girls' lightly. After all, he was a magical 'girl' so might very well have some other men to join in the fun of being publicly humiliated. "..and you want me to find them."  
  
"..Have you been sneaking into my manga collection again?" Koenma asked, raising his eyebrow at Kurama's knowledge of the magical girl plotlines. Kurama looked away innocently. "Well, anyways…Yes. Do you have any questions?"  
  
"Well…one. Why me?" he asked with a glare.  
  
"…I'm not going to dignify that question with an answer," Koenma responded. Kurama sulked. "Now go. Your mother has been told a rather obvious lie about your location that she won't be able to figure out due to plot immunity, so don't make one up."  
  
______________________________  
  
So that is how it began. Kurama and the rest of the group were transferred to the Makai, and settled somewhere in Yomi's domain. They had chosen Yomi's realm because it had television. Yusuke said didn't want to miss his soaps for some damn mission. So life progressed as usual. But of course, in a magical girl series, usual is non-existent.  
  
"This is my first evil deed…so I hope I don't mess up…" a figure mumbled. She hopped up to the top of a very high hut. "Magical Minions!" she shouted as tons of giant-sized plush bunnies appeared. "Okay, Minions! I'm going to need you to overtake this village, okay?" she asked the bunnies. They all nodded and began stomping through town. The girl smiled, and muttered to herself, "My first conquering…Tanuki will be so proud,"  
  
So the bunnies were rampaging, and smashing many huts. Kurama ran out of his.  
  
"Oh my!" he declared as he spotted all of them. "Is this the work of one of my enemies?…" he pondered. But he had no time to think, he quickly drew his rose whip and sliced one of the bunnies. Unfortunately, it regenerated and had murder in it's black, beady eyes.  
  
'Baka kitsune. It's a creation of a magical girl. You'll have to transform to defeat it," Hiei's voice said in his head.  
  
'No way," Kurama thought indignantly while dodging one of the bunny's swipes. 'and how do you know so much about magical girls?'  
  
'Yukina likes to read the mangas. Now shut up and transform!' he ordered. Kurama frowned.  
  
"Very well!" he said out loud.He whipped out his wand and held it up. "Magic Petal Transformation!"  
  
The magical girl transformation scene thus began. Pink lights flashed as Kurama twirled and the sailor fuku cam bit by bit. When the scene ended, Kurama was clad in a short, green mini-skirt, knee-high green boots, and the classic Sailor scout top. He also had long, green gloves to accent it.  
  
"This is…SO embarrassing.." he muttered, "but I must do it. I am Sailor Kurama, protector of the three worlds and all the inhabitants! I won't let you get away with this!" he declared, ignoring Hiei's snickers. The bunnies all stared at him, then launched their attacks. Kurama dodged each one and prepared the famous magical girl move. "Rose Petal Smash!" he called, as many blood red petals flew from the tip of the wand and sliced all the bunnies to shreds.  
  
"What?! Mew Tanuki said she'd destroyed the wands!" the figure screeched. Sailor Kurama looked up.  
  
"So this 'Mew Tanuki' was behind the explosion? It seems it had the opposite effect…Instead of destroying the wands, it made five of them. I possess one. Now who are you?" he asked.  
  
"I am Mew Usagi," the figure declared, stepping into the spotlight. She was about Kurama's height with shoulder-length reddish hair tied into a ponytail and blue eyes. She wore a blue school uniform and looked perfectly normal. Except for the bunny ears and fluffy cotton tail. "and magical girl or no magical girl, you do stand a chance! Magical Minions: Version up!" she declared as more bunnies appears. These ones were white. "Go, my minions!" the bunnies obeyed and began attacking Sailor Kurama.  
  
"No you don't! Rose Petal Smash!" he said, attacking again. This time the petals were ineffective. "But…How?!" he was cut off short as one of the bunnies slammed him into a wall. Kurama grunted in pain, and the bunnies got closer. Hiei had long since left his mind, and he felt very alone. He didn't want to die by the hands of some psycho chick with bunny ears! Kurama was snapped out of his musings by a familiar voice.  
  
"Ice Lash!" the voice yelled, as something like a whip shot across most of the bunnies, leaving them frozen solid. Kurama looked up and saw a short figure wearing light blue sailor fuku like his own. It was the last person he'd EVER expected to see in sailor fuku. It was the Master of Enchanted Ice.  
  
"TOUYA?!" Kurama exclaimed. Touya looked over at Kurama.  
  
"KURAMA?!"  
  
"YOU'RE INVOLVED IN THIS?!" they both asked at once.  
  
"Well…Yes! Koenma made me," Kurama answered.  
  
"I was just minding my own business when this transformation wands flies out of nowhere and smacks me in the back of the head. I was going to throw it away when this strange fairy thing came and said something about how it was 'my destiny'. Care to explain?" Touya asked.  
  
"Er…can I explain once we finish off the giant rabbits?" Kurama asked.  
  
"…We?" Touya asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well…my attacks are ineffective…" Kurama murmured. Touya sighed.  
  
"Fine," he said coldly, before turning to the rest of the bunnies. All of them shrunk under his glare. "Ice Lash," he said as he flicked his wrist. A beam of blue tip shot from the tip of the wand and lashed through the bunnies like a whip. The bunnies all froze into bunnisicles.  
  
"Drat! That didn't work! This is NOT cool!" Mew Usagi declared. "Well…technically it IS cool…but I don't like it!" and with that she did a flip and vanished. When Mew Usagi vanished, so did all the bunnisicles.  
  
Once that was done, Touya and Kurama de-transformed.  
  
"Well, Touya, what a surprise! How's Jin?" Kurama asked with a fake smile.  
  
"Explain," Touya demanded.  
  
"Well…er…would you believe I have no clue either?" Kurama asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies," he said. Touya groaned.  
  
"So then what are we supposed to do?" the ice master asked.  
  
"Rush around in sailor fuku and look pretty. We can't lose, plot immunity and such," Kurama explained.  
  
"I already do that at HOME. Why the hell should I do it here?"  
  
"…You what?!"  
  
"Oh shut up," Touya muttered, blushing slightly at his slip up.  
  
"Well, what do we have here?" Hiei asked as he walked up, a slight smirk on his features.  
  
"Hiei! What are you doing here?" Kurama asked, suddenly feeling very aware of his short skirt.  
  
"Koenma made me come," he explained. "He wanted to make sure you didn't screw up."  
  
"Well he's being ever so kind by sending us YOU," Touya said sarcastically. Hiei ignored him.  
  
"So I see you found magical girl number two. Good work," Hiei said quietly to Kurama. "Only three more to go." Kurama nodded.  
  
"I'll find them!" he declared. Hiei simply nodded. "and Touya can help, right?" he asked the blue-haired demon.  
  
"…I suppose. Even I could use some free time from the horny wind master," he muttered.  
  
"…More information than I needed. Either way, welcome aboard, Touya."  
  
======================  
  
a/n: Chapter 2 is finally up thanks to some 'promptings' from my axe-weilding, abusive muse! As for next chapter:  
  
Sailor Kurama and new ally, Sailor Touya have received word of another magical girl who's patrolling Mukuro's realm. So of course they're going to have to check it out! But what happens when they meet up with the infamous Mew Tanuki and another foe who has a dangerous obsession with…TOUYA?!  
  
R&R! ^^; 


	3. The Mysterious Sailor S and Discovery of...

Magical Project Yu Yu!  
  
By: Sarah aka Celebi.  
  
=================  
  
a/n: Chapter three. Gods, it's taken me a while, hasn't it? someone in audience throws rotten vegetables GAH! Okay, Okay, I get it! Yes, yes, I'm writing! WRITING!  
  
P.S.: There is a disturbing lack of Jin/Touya or Shishi/Suzuki fictions. I beg of ye, HELP ME FIX THIS!  
  
Warning and Disclaimer: Bad… mental… images!  
  
It was a 'bright' and 'cheery' day in the Makai. As bright and cheery as that place could get. It was early morning, so Kurama (Alias Magical Girl Sailor Kurama, Defender of Love, Justice, and the Three Worlds) and his ally Touya (Alias Magical Girl Sailor Touya, Defender of-… Oh, you get it.) were seated for breakfast.  
  
"Touya, I never would have guessed you were such a good cook!" Kurama exclaimed, looking at the large breakfast before them. Touya gave an indifferent shrug.  
  
"I had to learn. Would YOU trust Jin in a kitchen?" he asked. Kurama quickly shook his head. That thought was just SCARY.  
  
"HEY! GUYS!" Yusuke yelled, barging in.  
  
"Have you NO respect for privacy?" Touya asked icily. Yusuke ignored him, and turned to Kurama.  
  
"Where's your TV? Ya gotta see this!" he explained. Kurama pointed to the TV and Yusuke quickly turned it on and to the right station. On it, there was a pretty, young youkai most likely telling the news.  
  
"And recently there have been two more sightings of the mysterious Protector of Justice and Beauty, Sailor S. Could she be related to the two other magical girls, Sailor Kurama and Sailor Touya? Or could these two groups be bitter enemies? If so, who will get caught up in this battle of sparkles and fuku?! WHO, I ASK YOU?!" the pretty youkai said, because proceeding to have a mental and emotion breakdown right in the station. Then Yusuke turned off the TV.  
  
"See? I just found you your next ally!" Yusuke said proudly. Kurama smiled.   
  
"Thank you, Yusuke! Say thank you, Touya," Kurama said to the silent ice master. Touya glared. "Touya… You know, I bet I could probably get a messenger to Jin in under an hour. There are some pretty fast messengers here…" Kurama mused.  
  
"Thank you!" Touya quickly spat out. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy Jin's company, but one can only survived being 'Jin-hugged' one so many times.  
  
"See? That wasn't so hard, now was it, Icy?" Yusuke asked with a smirk. Touya twitched a few times, but managed NOT to try and kill the spirit detective. Applause for Touya's self control!  
  
"Yusuke, be nice," Kurama scolded. "Now let's go have a quick chat with Koenma to see if we can track down this mysterious 'Sailor S'." Kurama said with a note of finality, as he went to pack a few things. Touya reluctantly got up and followed.  
  
It turned out that Koenma didn't know anything (Big surprise). So Sailor Kurama, and of course Sailor Touya, were forced to move again. Yusuke stayed, though. He didn't want to, heaven forbid, miss his soap operas. So now we rejoin our heroes, wandering around the streets, searching for information about the next Magical Girl.  
  
"Mhm… So you say she's the most beautiful woman you've ever seen?" Kurama asked to one of the many raving fanatics who claimed to have seen Sailor S.  
  
"Definitely! I mean, you're pretty good looking, sweetheart… But DAMN she was fine!" he exclaimed. Kurama glared, not moving an inch.  
  
"Sir. I am a man," he said calmly. Meanwhile, Youko was screaming about wanting to kill the idiotic demon, and then steal many shiny, sparkly, spiffy things. The demon guy looked at Kurama really closely, and then felt his chest.  
  
"Well, damn! You're right!"  
  
… Needless to say, Youko won out and the guy was never seen from again.  
  
Touya, being somewhat more masculine and having the right contacts, got the information he needed. And some he didn't. He sat in a plush chair, jotting down notes about Sailor S from a rich, well informed fanatic.  
  
"She is really a he, his favorite pastime is looking at himself in the mirror, his hair is blue, his favorite bird is the peacock, his favorite ice cream flavor is strawberry, his specialty attack is 'Specialty Sailor Move: #666, The Ribbon of Horrors,'…" the man rambled. Touya managed to pay attention for quite some time, until the man got around to whether Sailor S wore boxers or briefs. Then Touya kind of stopped paying attention.  
  
Afterwards, Touya and Kurama pooled their information. (If anyone cares, Touya's information was 99.9% of all received information.) They came to a startling conclusion.  
  
"… So… where might we find him?" Kurama asked, glancing over the information. Touya shrugged.  
  
"It was the one thing the man didn't seem to know. I didn't dare ask, because he might start repeating himself," Touya stated matter-of-factly. Kurama gave him an incredulous look. "… Don't look at me like that Kurama, unless YOU'D rather go visit the fanatic and listen to him ramble."  
  
…And so no progress was made.  
  
It turns out, none of that was needed. For the very next evening, a crisis emerged. Plains burned, mothers screamed, fathers screamed, children screamed, aunts screamed, uncles screamed, second cousins twice removed screamed! …Oh, you get it… It was overall mayhem.  
  
Above all the wreckage stood a blonde girl with raccoon ears and a raccoon tail, wearing a black and red sleeveless top and mini-skirt. Beside her was a man with snow-white hair, deep purple eyes, and a smirk on his lips. He was wearing black leather, and lots of it.  
  
Yes, folks! The woman is none other than the infamous Mew Tanuki! But who is the other?… Ah, I'll let you find out.  
  
Kurama and Touya instantly realized the threat.  
  
"Magic Petal Transformation!" Kurama cried, going though his transformation.  
  
"Magic Shard Transformation!" Touya declared, preparing for his own transformation. Icy winds surrounded Touya, as blue lights flooded the area, the winds dispersed and Touya was clad in his fuku. Then, Kurama scrapped his dignity and began.  
  
"Villain! I am Magical Girl, Sailor Kurama! I won't yet you terrorize this place!" he declared.  
  
"And I am Magical Girl, Sailor Touya… And for the hope that I won't ever have to do this again, you shall fall now," Touya added, sounding much more calm and collected that Kurama.  
  
"Ah… So you must be the brats who spoiled the Mew's plot before," Mew Tanuki guessed.  
  
"Correct! And once we beat you and Mew Usagi, Makai can be free again! And we can get out of these skirts," he added quietly to himself.  
  
"Ah-ah-ah," Mew Tanuki said with a waggle of her finger. "You know the villain clause. There's either only one MAIN villain, or a cast of villains equal to the number of Magical girls!" she said.  
  
"So there's five of you. We'll take you down one-by-one," Touya said, cold as his element.  
  
"If that's so you'll have to defeat me, Mew Usagi, Mew Okami, Mew Kama, AND Batty-chan tooooooo! Because together we are the Meeeeeeews!" she sing-songed. "But that isn't going to happen! Go get them, Kage!" she ordered to her accomplice. 'Kage' complied, and started walking towards the two.  
  
"Well, well, well," he began with a cat-like grin on his face, "two little boys, comign to play?… Oooo… So cute. Maybe I can keep you after this…?" he suggested. Kurama and Touya were reasonably freaked out.  
  
Kage faded and appeared right behind Touya is a Karasu-esque manner.  
  
"Hello, dear… How long have YOU existed without my knowing?…" he purred into Touya's ear. The ice master instantly spun to face his offender.   
  
"Ice Lash!" he yelled, and Kage barely dodged the cold whip. He reappeared a few yards away, ice forming on his stomach.  
  
"Heehee… Feisty," Kage said, his voice barely a whisper.  
  
So began the repetitive battle. Kage would constantly try to sexually harass/seriouslu wound Touya, and Touya and Kurama would stop him. After about the seventh repetition, something changed.  
  
Kage dove at Touya as usual, sharp nail ready to strike.  
  
"Specialty Sailor Move: #666, The Ribbon of Horrors!"  
  
And rather suddenly, Kage was bound in place by several snake-like ribbons of energy. Touya recognized the attack name, and turned to see who it was. In the suddenly appearing moonlight, stood a figure in orangeish-gold sailor fuku. He had long blue hair; tied in a ponytail except for two bangs and two antenna, and his eyes were covered by a convenient shadow.  
  
"Aaaaaah… Double drat! Well, Sorry Kage-chan but I gotta fly! Hope you don't get too brutally butchered!" Mew Tanuki nervously said, before dashing off. The mysterious scout, using the Ribbon of Horrors, flung Kage off in an almost comical sense. Then, he turned to Touya and Kurama.  
  
"Hm… Oh dear. Really, must I be the ONLY one qualified to do this? If you couldn't dispatch him, there's no way you're ready for anything coming up," he let out a great sigh. "I'll deal with it myself, I suppose… Keep training though, and maybe you won't get in my way. Oh, and Touya? Don't let Jin catch 'wind' of your new not-so-secret admirer," he added, giggling at his pun. "He may get VERY jealous."  
  
…And with that, Magical Girl Sailor S vanished.  
  
Sailor Kurama and Sailor Touya both looked at each other with a look of dread.  
  
"Was that… who I thought it was?" Kurama asked. Touya groaned.  
  
"Good Enma, it WAS! Of all the demons out there, we're stuck working with SAILOR Shishiwakamaru!"  
  
======================  
  
a/n: Eh… Not as funny as I hoped it would be… And I was hoping to keep Shishi in reserves, but I just didn't want this chapter to NOT have him. XD Plus the fanatics ravings made it rather obvious, eh? Anywho… Yay!  
  
In the Next Chapter:  
  
Hold on to your horses! Sailor Shishi has a change of heart, bringing our total up to 3! So it's perfectly natural that 3 Mew's come to challenge them next! It's Sailor Kurama, Sailor Touya, and Sailor Shishi versus Mew Okami, Mew Kama, and Batty-chan in the next chapter! Or is it JUST those six? A (not so) mysterious red-head demon in a tuxedo comes to help his true love out!… Or will Tuxedo Jin just screw it all up?  
  
And remember! More Jin/Touya sweetness and humor inspires Sarah to write faster! R&R! 


End file.
